Ventral hernia repair routinely involves placement of a soft tissue repair prosthetic, typically in the form of a patch, across an abdominal wall defect. In a laparoscopic procedure, or other minimally invasive approach, the patch is reduced in size and delivered through a narrow cannula or incision into the abdominal cavity where it then is returned to an expanded shape and deployed against the abdominal wall. Sutures may be applied through a partial, if not full, thickness of the abdominal wall (i.e., transfascial suturing). Additionally, or alternatively, tacks, screws, coils or other fasteners may be placed through the patch into just the innermost layers of the abdominal wall, such as the peritoneum and posterior fascia.
A conventional approach for transfascial suture delivery, as shown in FIG. 1, proceeds from outside of the patient. Sutures are pre-tied at spaced locations 100 about a patch 102 periphery, with pairs of suture tails 104 extending from each knot. It is these tails that will bridge the fascia and be secured together to form the transfascial suture fixation. The patch, pre loaded with sutures, is collapsed and delivered into the abdominal cavity.
A suture passer instrument 106 is inserted, from outside of the patient, through the abdominal wall 108 and into the abdominal cavity in the approximate location of a particular suture tail pair. The suture passer includes a jaw or other grasper type arrangement which is operated within the cavity to capture one of the suture tails. The suture passer is retracted back through and out of the abdominal wall, drawing the suture tail exteriorly of the abdominal cavity. A hemostat or other clamp is applied to the exposed suture tail, preventing slippage of the suture tail back into the abdominal cavity. The suture passer is inserted again through the abdominal wall, creating a new puncture adjacent the first puncture, and operated to grab the remaining suture tail. The suture passer is pulled outwardly from the abdominal cavity, retrieving the second suture tail which also can be clamped against the anterior fascia. This standard transfascial suturing technique, approached from outside of the abdominal cavity, is repeated until all of the suture tail pairs have been transfascially deployed and tied together, typically at small skin incisions such that the tied knots are in the subcutaneous space.